Hate, but Love
by akanecchis
Summary: Karena 'benci' dan 'cinta' itu berbeda tipis, dan diantaranya terselip rasa 'sakit'. Songfic. MaeIso / AsaIso.


**Hate, but Love by Akaneiro**

**Disclaimer : AnKyou / AssClass pastinya bukan punya saya~ Lagu yang digunakan juga bukan punya saya~**

**Genre : Romance dan angst WOHOO akhirnya berani ngetik angst /kid**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing(s) : MaeIso, AsaIso**

**Warning :**

**Bahasa hancur (mungkin), alur cerita hancur (sudah pasti), unsur nyesek dan sedih (ga dapet feelsnya lolz)**

**Mengandung OOC, typo(s), dan bumbu dapur lain.**

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

**Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I hate, hate, hate, hate_

_I hate you_

_But I love, love, love, love you_

_That's why it really hurts here..._

.

.

Maehara Hiroto sangat membenci Isogai Yuuma. Tidak, Isogai itu baik, kok. Bahkan mereka bersahabat.

Maehara hanya membenci Isogai Yuuma, karena sahabatnya itu telah menumbuhkan perasaan khusus di hati Maehara.

Ia mencintai Isogai.

Namun apa daya, sahabatnya sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri, karena telah mencintai seseorang yang sudah taken, sahabatnya sendiri pula.

Itulah kenapa, hatinya sakit sekali.

.

.

_I love you, yeah, I love you_

_I just want to tell you that_

_But why do you seem so far away?_

_What should I do to make you here, beside me?_

.

.

Ah, lagi-lagi Isogai berjalan bersama kekasihnya, Asano Gakushuu.

Maehara sengaja menolak tawaran Isogai untuk pulang bersama, dengan alasan dia ingin membeli pulsa untuk ber-sms ria bersama pacarnya.

Bohong. Padahal sekarang Maehara tidak punya pacar. Bukannya membeli pulsa, ia malah menguntit pasangan mesra itu.

Hatinya sakit, namun entah kenapa pandangannya tidak bisa fokus kemanapun selain ke mereka berdua.

.

.

_I am longing for a normal relationship_

_Even if someone were to ask,_

_I can't say eternal love..._

.

.

"Maehara-kun," teman sang empu nama yang berambut biru memanggilnya. Namun yang dipanggil tetap menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Melamun.

Panggilannya tidak direspon, Nagisa pun berlari kecil kearah Maehara dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"...hah, apa?"

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun. Karena Isogai-kun lagi?"

Maehara memberi cengirannya pada Nagisa, tertangkap basah.

"Kalau memang kau mencintainya, katakan saja padanya. Kau benar-benar cinta padanya, ya kan?"

Maehara hanya terdiam tidak menjawab sambil memandang Isogai yang tengah bercengkrama bersama Megu.

.

.

_I hope that those two would break up_

_And I'm so stupid that I think about that_

_You are the only one for me_

_I shouldn't hope for something like that..._

.

.

Wajah Isogai sangat cerah hari ini. Maehara, sebagai sahabat yang tampan dan berani pun menanyakan alasannya, memastikan bahwa sang ketua kelas tidak kesambet atau kerasukan sesuatu di perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Hari ini, anniversary aku dan Asano satu bulan!" Isogai berkata dengan semangat.

Maehara menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Oh, jadi kau masih langgeng dengannya? Kapan putus?" Pandangan Maehara beralih ke lantai dan ia bergumam dengan suara kecil, membuat Isogai berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"...tidak ada. Bukan hal yang penting."

Isogai tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia sudah di terror dengan berbagai ucapan selamat dan godaan dari teman-teman yang lain.

Bagi Maehara, memang hanya Isogai-lah yang ia inginkan, namun ia juga bodoh karena berharap mereka akan putus, karena hal itu akan membuat Isogai sedih dan ia tidak mau itu.

.

.

_You are smiling there with him_

_And the painful secret of mine_

_Even though I laugh together with you,_

_But my heart... is crying..._

.

.

Maehara kembali menguntit Asano dan Isogai yang tengah memasuki supermarket-sambil bergandengan tangan. Senyum mereka berdua membuat kokoro Maehara serasa ingin meledak.

Namun ia tetap melangkah masuk. Dengan kacamata hitam ala detektif yang sedang menguntit tersangka, ia pura-pura sedang memilih makanan ringan.

Maehara bingung harus merasa senang atau khawatir karena dua objek yang diuntitnya berdiri dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri. Tidak terlalu dekat memang, tetapi ia dan Isogai sudah bersahabat sejak lama jadi mudah saja bagi seorang Isogai Yuuma untuk menarik kacamata hitamnya dan membuka penyamarannya.

Tetapi sampai Asano pergi duluan pun ia tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sebegitu asyiknya dengan dunia kalian berdua ya, batin Maehara miris.

Setelah melihat Asano berbelok di perempatan, Maehara bergegas menghampiri Isogai yang memandang kebawah.

"Yo, Isogai!"

"Oh, Maehara," Isogai tertawa begitu menoleh dan melihat sang sahabat. "Sudah menemukan sang pelaku, Om?"

Maehara buru-buru menarik kacamata hitamnya dan mengukir senyum bersamaan dengan rona merah samar di pipinya akibat tawa charming Isogai.

"Maehara, aku tidak bisa memasang ini. Bisa tolong pasangkan?" Isogai menyodorkan handphone-nya dan sebuah phone strap kucing kecil berbulu hitam dipadu putih yang lucu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan hal-hal imut seperti ini." respon Maehara sambil menerima dan berusaha memasangkannya untuk sahabat tercinta.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka," jeda sebentar, "tapi Asano membelikannya untukku, jadi tentu saja aku menyukainya."

"Oh..." tangan Maehara yang mendadak lemas menyodorkan handphone dengan phone strap yang sudah terpasang.

"Tapi dia benar sih, kucing ini imut persis sepertimu."

"A-apa-apaan..."

Maehara mengeluarkan tawa yang dipaksakan ketika melihat wajah Isogai yang bersemu merah. Bukan hanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung, tapi kata-kata itu juga dikatakan Maehara dengan tulus.

Mungkin bibirku memang mengeluarkan tawa, tapi hatiku mengeluarkan tangisan.

.

.

_It's Friday, when we can't share a smile,_

_The pain and loneliness that my eyes hold,_

_You are the only one for me,_

_Why it wasn't me?_

.

.

Hari ini hari Jumat, Isogai dan Asano selalu berkencan setiap Jumat sore. Kali ini, Maehara tidak punya mood untuk menguntit mereka. Ia lebih memilih berbaring dan merenung memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Terkadang ia berpikir, kenapa bukan dia yang membantu Isogai mengerjakan tanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelas?

Kenapa bukan dia yang berkencan dengan Isogai?

Dan... kenapa bukan dia, yang mampu memiliki cinta Isogai?

Ah, mata Maehara berair lagi.

.

.

_Where are you now?_

_What are you thinking?_

_What song are you listening now?_

_Tell me baby please, tell me..._

_Even just a little bit..._

_My heart..._

.

.

Tarik, hembus. Tarik, hembus.

Sudah berapa kali Maehara mengulangi kegiatan ini. Ia tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

_"Isogai~?"_

Kirim.

Dia akan ditolak. Maehara sudah tahu itu. Ia tidak takut dengan jawaban yang akan Isogai berikan padanya, ia hanya takut Isogai akan menjauhinya setelah ia tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Suara ringtone terdengar, pertanda pesan masuk.

_"Ya, ada apa?"_

Meskipun ia tahu, tapi tetap saja ia takut.

_"Tidak ada. Kau dimana? Sedang apa?"_

Basa-basi untuk menghilangkan rindu.

_"Dirumah, sedang mendengarkan lagu. Entah ini bisa disebut lagu atau tidak..."_

Maehara mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan kalimat terakhir. Tapi yah, sudahlah.

_"Apa judul lagunya? Kalau bagus aku mau download juga deh."_

Dagdigdug menunggu jawaban. Dan ketika ringtone yang sama kembali terdengar, Maehara dengan semangat membara-karena bisa mengobrol dengan normal seperti biasa dengan sang pujaan hati-menyambar handphonenya.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan lagu sih. Barusan Asano mengirimkan voice note, dia berkata, 'Aku sungguh mencintaimu, jika kita sudah cukup umur aku akan melamarmu'. Aku sangat senang dan mengulanginya berkali-kali..."

Saat itu juga, Maehara merasa jiwanya sudah ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

Bisa dirasakan nada bahagia dari isi pesan Isogai.

Maehara merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi menahan perasaan menyakitkan ini.

.

.

_I love you, yeah, I love you_

_I just want to tell you that_

_But why do you seem so far away?_

_What should I do to make you here, beside me?_

.

.

Ada beberapa tugas ketua kelas yang harus diselesaikan Isogai. Seharusnya ia dibantu Megu, namun gadis itu tidak enak badan dan Isogai berbaik hati membiarkannya pulang.

Dan disinilah dia, sendirian di ruang kelas. Namun ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi sendirian akan berubah menjadi berdua, dikarenakan masih ada satu tas di meja yang tidak jauh dari mejanya.

Suara pintu digeser.

"Oh, Isogai. Belum pulang?"

Isogai melempar senyum kearah Maehara, pemilik tas tersebut. "Tugas ketua kelas, biasa. Kau sendiri?"

Maehara menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah memberi anggukan singkat, Isogai kembali terfokus ke buku agenda didepannya.

Maehara merasa, inilah saat yang tepat. Kapan lagi mereka bisa berduaan?

"Um, Isogai,"

"Ya?"

Tangannya masih bergerak menggoreskan sesuatu dan matanya belum beralih kepada yang memanggil.

"...aku menyukaimu."

Barulah tangan itu berhenti bergerak. Kedua manik kuning keemasan yang melebar sempurna itu menatap Maehara.

"U-um, maaf Maehara... tapi... aku-"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu," Maehara memberikan senyum yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan. "Aku hanya merasa tak ada gunanya lagi aku berjuang dan menjaga perasaan ini."

Isogai menunduk.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Asano."

"Setelah ini, anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apapun, oke? Tetap bersahabat seperti biasa." Maehara mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu meraih tasnya.

Suara langkah kaki Maehara yang menuju pintu membuat Isogai mendongak.

"Aku... pulang duluan, ya."

.

.

Malam minggu, malam dimana pasangan kekasih sibuk menentukan tempat kencan mereka. Maehara pun menyempatkan diri untuk keluar di malam yang hanya datang seminggu sekali ini.

Biasanya ia ada janji dengan pacarnya, namun hari ini ia keluar karena dengan menghirup udara segar mungkin bisa menyegarkan pikiran dan hatinya.

Berniat untuk menyegarkan jiwa dan raga yang sudah lelah, pelaku yang telah membuat hatinya kacau malah muncul tak jauh didepannya.

Asano dan Isogai, dengan bibir sang Gakushuu menyentuh bibir sang Yuuma. Jalanan disekitar sini memang cukup sepi, tapi bukannya tidak ada yang bisa melihat.

Maehara segera berbalik arah, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyakitkan didepannya.

Jika arti 'kebahagiaan' bagi Isogai Yuuma adalah bersama Asano Gakushuu,

Maehara Hiroto sudah rela melepasnya.

.

.

_I hate, hate, hate, hate_

_I hate you_

_But I love, love, love, love you_

_That's why it really hurts here._

.

.

.

.

.

Fin(?)

.

.

_**A/N :**_

_**Pengen nangis huhuhu.**_

_**First, thanks to fanfic-fanfic disini yang (kalau saya lihat) pairnya dominan ke AsaIso. Saya ga 'ngeh' siapa itu Asano Gakushuu karena belum baca manga.**_

_**Terus, fanpage Karma di facebook ada masukin chara design Asano, karena tamfan saya coba browsing-browsing tentang dia.**_

_**Dan, makasih sama sebuah fanpage di fb lagi yang masukin AMV pake lagu ini. Yang kepo monggo di search Kirai Demo Suki ~Aishiteru~ by BRIGHT.**_

_**Liriknya ngena banget astaga ;;w;; recommended buat yang butuh moodbreaker /apaan**_

_**Saya mikir, "Eh ini kalo jadi songfic MaeIso kok pas yha. Tambahin aja si Asano" /digeplak**_

_**Sebenarnya tamatnya mau dibikin si Maehara bunuh diri dan Isogai nangis histeris, tapi tapi tapi asdfkfjhdbeueh SAYA SAYANG MAEHARA, GA SANGGUP /yha /calmdown**_

_**Jadi, maaf tamatnya garing, daku tak sanggup bikin angst..**_

_**Btw itu saya lihat lirik indo dari AMV nya terus saya terjemahin sendiri ke eng (sedikit bantuan dari gugel translet dan beberapa nyolong dari JPop lyric), jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon dimaklumi /sujud/**_

_**Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca karya sampah ini /wipes tears/**_


End file.
